


Beautifully Tragic

by padmeparker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmeparker/pseuds/padmeparker
Summary: Darth Vader recalls his life before he became a Sith Lord.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Kudos: 4





	Beautifully Tragic

In the comfort of his own meditation chamber, Vader lets himself go. It is here where he can breathe the air into his lungs without the need for his helmet. His chamber was cold, but he did not care. For it was the only place where he felt at peace. 

_ Peace. _ How ironic. For someone like him, someone who had killed many innocent beings, to feel peace was ironic.  _ How  _ could someone like him feel peace? Of course, that was an overstatement. Darth Vader was never at peace. He hadn’t known peace since he betrayed his family. Since he had slaughtered those children that night the Republic became the Empire. But it was the only place where he could be with  _ her.  _ The only place he could think of  _ her  _ was here. In the confinement of his chamber. 

The air around him stills as he sits in his chair. Aside from the hiss of the oxygen entering his chamber, it is completely silent. No one dared to disturb him. He tries to remember his life before the Empire, before Palpatine, before all of this happened. He knows that he is out of his masters reach from here, but he can’t help but feel his presence taunting him. 

It’s not often that he allows himself to think of  _ her _ , it only brings him more pain. Although that's what his master wanted, right? For him to be angry with himself, to punish himself for not being able to save the one he loved the most.

Vader takes a deep breath in before closing his eyes. From there he is transported into his consciousness. He knows exactly where to go, the dark blue door. It was  _ her  _ door. As he neared it, he began to hear her melodic laugh again. Anakin is ready to open the door but hesitates because he knows that she is nothing but a mere memory. Nevertheless, he opened the door. 

There she was, Padme. He had never seen someone more beautiful. There are no words spoken as Anakin approaches her, he comes up behind her and carefully wraps his arms around her. He presses a soft kiss on her temple. Together, they slowly sway to the music she had put on earlier. He moves his hand towards her protruding bump. From now on, it was going to be him, Padme, and their child. He gently rubs her belly, a subtle smile coming to his face. 

Here in his consciousness, he is not scarred from his burns nor is he missing his limbs. Here, he is simply Anakin Skywalker. The very same Anakin that Padme had fallen in love with.

She lays her head back on his shoulder and looks up at him, her lashes brushing against her brows. A frown takes over her delicate features. She breaks out of his grasp to face him and tenderly grasps his face.

“Why are you crying, Ani?” He doesn’t realize that he had shed a few tears, too focused on her presence. 

“Do you remember that night on Naboo? Where we held each other throughout the night and watched as the sun rose?”

“Of course I do, how could I not. Why?” She says with a smile, reminiscing about the good days. She wipes away his tears, it wasn’t often that she saw him cry. 

Anakin does not reply, instead he takes her in his hold again, this time not letting go. He wants to spend the rest of his days with her, right here in her apartment in Coruscant. He would’ve left the Jedi order, forgotten about the prophecy if it meant that he could go back and be with Padme. 

“It’s time for me to go now, my love.” He whispers, slowly removing himself from her embrace. He doesn’t want to leave,  _ not yet. _ But he has to. He has to go back. Padme calls out for him, begs him to stay. He leaves without another glance because he knew if he did, if he looked back and saw the tears falling down the face of his now dead wife, he wouldn’t be able to come back to reality.

Anakin longs for her presence, but knows that she will never return. Padme will haunt Vader for the rest of his days. Unknowingly, in a way she would also be the light in his dark. She was what kept him sane when he felt like going crazy. 

Anakin Skywalker had already died for her, but Vader? Vader knew that one day, Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker would reunite once more.

  
  



End file.
